borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Backpack SDU glitched (360)
Basically, playing through DLC3 the first time with my siren (on playthrough 2) I got grenade mods as my claptrap reward. Then I just played through on playthrough 1 in order to get the SDU and it still didn't work. So am I eternally stuck at 42 inventory slots? It's kinda irritating :/ HoldNoVirtue 20:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i feel the same way, i completed playthrough 2 and then found out that a further 15 slots were available, i was pissed. I think a major problem is the fact after playthrough 2 thats it you either mess around or make a new character, i want my 15 slots on my soldier! p.s i play offline I believe that during the second playthrough, you have a "chance" of getting additional backpack SDU's. You're not guaranteed the SDU's like you are in playthrough one. I didn't receive any for my soldier and have 42 slots. Not like 3 or even 15 slots would be better. There's more stuff in the game than you could every carry. Besides, I've been able to get through everything with about a dozen items. WatchGeek 20:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) well i try to keep my inventory 25 or lower, i got 42 slots so i got enough space to farm new haven once over,, i jus wish i knew before in which case i would have farmed the 1st 5 claptraps till i got the SDU's, oh well :( I don't think you quite understand, I'm not talking about getting extra slots using a glitch, I'm saying my game glitched and didn't give me one of the standard ones on either playthrough. And I only need the slots for cleaning off the Crawmerax area to avoid lag WatchGeek. HoldNoVirtue 20:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Take a look http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Storage_Deck_Upgrade. It is spelled out pretty clearly here. There are 10 standard from the FPT main game (Giving you 42 slot w/ the 12 you start with). You can get another 3 slots from the Lumber Yard on Dr. Ned's Island. Every SDU after that you have a "Chance" of getting. This means the "little twerp" will try to give you a grenade mod about 75% of the time. The best way to make sure you get the SDU is to save your game right before turn in. Load your game and turn in. If it is a Grenade Mod exit with out saving. Rinse and repeat and you will get all your SDU's. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it kind of sucks, my hunter has been my main character from the get-go, and he's now stuck at 48 inventory slots because I completed all the missions (claptraps) on both playthroughs not knowing I could get the bonus slots. Although I did get the extra 2 SDU's from PT1 & PT2 of Zombie Island. Then upon release of the new DLC I did PT2 first so I only got a grenade mod, and I don't even think I'm going to go back and try the PT1 for the SDU because as the first guy said, once you complete the mission on PT2 it seems like the PT1 claptrap can't give you an SDU. Fortunately I made a Siren awhile back and it now has 63 out of the supposed 66 possible inventory slots. I still need to get the SDU from the Scrapyard, and I've also kept the repair kits for the further claptraps because the "first 5" seems a bit random and I wonder if the others are capable but nobody has tried much on them. Either way, I'm hoping in future DLCs there will be a chance to either buy backpack SDU's, and or underdome bank SDU's because there's so many weapons in the Borderlands universe that are awesome and you want to keep, but never have enough space to do so. It's frustrating, to say the least. - K1ng 21:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I know this is a week psat, but I was just coming back to confirm that the first 5 theory is correct, and 66 is the max, as I just received my 5th SDU from playthrough 2 claptrap in the scrapyard. I plan on working to find out if I can get more SDU's from the further claptraps, but until then, 66 is the max. - K1ng 23:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I just did 10 runs through Krom's canyon and nothing but grenades yet. I'll do more runs later this weekBeware the clap 04:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Appreciate the efforts BewareTheClap. Just started a new game and was wondering if the 6th claptrap in Krom's Canyon could potentially yield anything. Even still when I get the chance I'm gonna do a few runs myself. ECWGrizwald 06:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I've still got all my claptrap repair kits for the 6th claptrap, to the last. I still haven't made time to go try them out more, but I'll definitely have to give them all quite a few more runs so we can figure this out for sure. - K1ng 07:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) im pretty sure there are only 5 SDU's in pt2, think there was a discussion while back with gearbox saying that they had added 5 into pt2 as a bonus??, i doubt theres a 6th or we would know about it by now, i completed pt2 before knowing about these extras so i just modded to get the extra space. (my first mod lol) 12:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Any source for that discussion? I had been looking for something official on this topic for a while. I haven't finished the last 5 claptrap rescues because i don't wanna miss out if we could get SDUs. Most of what i've seen is just player speculation. Beware the clap 23:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well when you show me proof of anyone anywhere getting an SDU after the first 5 claptraps then fine, but people have tried 30-40 times on the 6th and onwards and nothing but grenade mods 23:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Heh. I had to make around 30 runs each to get the 4th and 5th SDUs. I only kept going because someone else had gotten them. I doubt I'll get another, but I'm willing to try. Besides, Krom's Canyon is a cake walk at 61.Beware the clap 23:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) "First 5" just seems a bit random and strange to me. If anybody can find a link to the discussion where Gearbox says the first 5 are there intentionally and that they're the only ones available in pt2, then I'll stop trying. - K1ng 03:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Just did 20 more runs through the canyon. No dice. I do however have 30 reaver's edges now...Beware the clap 05:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I did a claptrap mission with my hunter on 2nd PT and it gave me a Backpack SDU. I used it as I already had 45 slots before, it bumped it to 48 slots. For some reason when I come back later to play the game, i loaded up my hunter and it felt like I lost 3 slots on my SDU as it rolled back to 45 again. Felt like I got cheated a bit out of a Backpack SDU when my hunter has 45 slots from doing all 10 missions on 1st PT plus the Dr. Ned DLC. This also happened to my siren as well a few months back and never got fixed. Omegaxgp 07:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what happened to your SDUs, but the first 5 in pt2 are still active if you try for them. As well as Lockdown Palace pt1 and Jakobs Cove pt2 for 66 max slots. My hunter is stuck at 48 because I didn't know about the extra SDUs, as he was my first character and finished the game before I learned about them, so that kinda sucks, but my Siren is at 66 and I plan on putting my Berserker at 66 as well. Hoping they'll make more space in further DLC, but who knows. - K1ng 08:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if any of you know this, but there is a way to boost your backpack slots as much as you want. I have 123 slots myself. Great for cleaning up Crawmerax drops. This youtube shows it all. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OUS71DyTlQ. Sorry for just putting the link, as I'm not so good with editing pages and whatnot. Anyway, happy glitching, err, gaming!~Andrewwstclair I was going through playthrough2 on splitscreen and we got a backpack SDU from the Scrapyard claptrap. My buddy got a backpack SDU, and my inventory shows I have 40/39 slots filled, but no SDU. Has anybody had this happen to them? Is it possible on splitscreen for one player to get an SDU and the other player to just get a grenade mod? ~dweomer I Played thru PT1 and all of PT2 one my hunter at release before i realized i had missed a claptrap in Old haven. Went back in PT2.5 first and got a SDU, and then went to PT1 and got that one as well. It was getting that ine in PT2 that tipped me off to look at the other ones (and forums/wikia). And unless i missed simething old haven is not one of the first 5, unless they changed it in a patch since then ~TheShadowVoid